Unusual Love
by tigrishisha
Summary: Paul's life hasn't always been easy or particularly awesome, but he's okay. That is until a certain bronze-haired vampire invades his school, his thoughts and maybe even his heart and everything Paul has ever known takes a nosedive towards the insane.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I'm new to uploading stories on this site and not all that sure about how everything works so please cut me some slack if I make mistakes :) Also, English is not my first language, so it would be great if you let me know if you find any mistakes so I can improve my writing.

This will be a slash-fanfiction (sorry to those who don't like that sort of stuff) and the pairing will be Edward/Paul. I will follow canon loosely up to a certain point, so Bella will still come to Forks and will meet the Cullens and the werewolves. I'm not a fan of bashing, as I feel it mostly simplifies characters, so yeah; none of that in here. I will try to avoid the typical cliché and hopefully I'll manage to add something new to this fandom.

Disclaimer: The twilight saga doesn't belong to me (obviously) and I'm just playing around with the characters for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 1: Why is it always me?

Paul does not have a good day. Admittedly, since first phasing most days haven't been good days for him but today is particularly bad. He has always had a bit of a temper. When his parents were still together, his mother used to call him her passionate little warrior or some such nonsense but he hasn't talked to her for about seven years now and his father just calls him troublesome. So yeah, he knows he has a few problems and normally that would be fine if it wasn't for the whole 'when I get angry I turn into a huge fucking wolf!' situation he got going. He seriously doesn't know how Sam and Jared manage as well as they do. Well, okay, there was the whole 'Sam mauling Emily' thing which was honestly probably the most terrifying day of all of their lives, so maybe Sam isn't dealing with it any better than Paul is and is just a superior actor on most days. Whatever.

Fact is, Paul just nearly assaulted a teacher and if it wasn't for Jared being in his class and hauling him out of the room, he would have probably killed her. Unintentionally, of course. He still has difficulties controlling his strength because sometimes he just _forgets._ Forgets this fucking mess turning into a werewolf ended up to be.

At first, he thought it would be so cool, just like in a movie or something. A lot of fun and awesomeness. Right. As if. The movies never show the werewolf being kicked out of school. Or being chewed out by his alpha for losing control (again). Or having a pack mate as a babysitter because apparently he can't be trusted. Or sitting outside the principal's office with said pack mate while aforementioned alpha is trying to save his ass inside. So yeah, Paul does not have a good day. The only silver lining is that he didn't phase into his wolf form so their secret is still safe for now. Which was nothing but luck, as Sam reminded him in his epic rant.

Agitated, Paul scuffs his shoes on the ugly linoleum floor and sends a glare to Jared who couldn't look more relaxed slouching in the plastic chair if he tried. This is so stupid! Even if Sam (in lieu of Paul's father who couldn't be bothered to even show up, the asshole) manages to convince the principal to not kick him out, it's not as if it will change anything. Paul will still be the perpetually angry, uncontrolled bad-boy that everyone tries to avoid. Who is now apparently into wallowing in self-pity, he mused with a disgusted snort. Yeah, right, he hasn't reached that level of patheticness yet.

Thus, in absence of anything else to do he decides to annoy Jared instead, a surprisingly hard thing to do. But Paul is nothing if not persistent and so he starts tapping his fingers on the too small chair in an erratic rhythm. And then he nudges his foot against Jared's outstretched leg. Tap. Nudge. Tap, tap. Nudge. The other boys breathing speeds up slightly and a frown begins to form on his face but otherwise he keeps ignoring Paul. Tap, tap, nudge, tap, nudge, nudge, taptaptap. Finally, Jared reacts with an irritated huff and quietly growls: "Will you stop it? You've done enough damage for one day." Despite the annoyed tone of voice his hands are still calmly placed on the armrest while Paul's own haven't stopped shaking all day. Irrationally, this makes him even angrier. Why is it so easy for the other two wolves to stay in control when he himself barely manages to keep it together? Sam, okay. Sam is the alpha; he is supposed to have some super amazing power or some such shit. But, Jared? Jared has only been a wolf a few weeks longer than Paul and he is always so Zen that Paul once asked him if he is constantly smoking weed or something. It's seriously irritating! As if being sixteen isn't bad enough without the freakiness of turning into a werewolf.

He takes a few deep breaths to calm down the way Sue Clearwater had shown him and the trembling in his hands lessens. A quick glance to Jared reveals that, yup, the other boy gave up his relaxed pose and is watching him warily. Great. If he tells Sam about this Paul will get another earful. He tries for a calming smile though it probably looks more like a forced grimace if Jared's exasperated sigh is anything to go by. Reluctantly amused Paul punches him lightly on the arm and Jared retaliates in the same playful way. Even though he would never admit it, Paul is grateful for the silent show of support. Objectively he knows that it is the pack's job to have each other's back but it's still nice to experience it. He doesn't have a lot of people apart from the other wolves he trusts. Or any, really.

So normally he at least tries to not be a little shit with them. This waiting thing is just seriously getting on his nerves. He shifts in the too small chair to find a position that is a bit less cramped. Honestly, did they choose the most uncomfortable chairs they could find to put outside the principal's office? Maybe it is some kind of passive aggressive pre-punishment; he wouldn't put it past some of his teachers to do just that simply to spite some of the students that sit here more often. (Paul unfortunately included in that group.) His recent werewolf-induced growth spurt doesn't really help any. Annoyed, he moves again just to get an eye-roll from Jared at his fidgeting. Asshole. The other can pretend all he wants but Paul knows he is just as eager as him to get out of the seat and preferably out of the school altogether.

However, before Paul can tell him just that, possibly embellished by some swearwords, the door in front of them finally, _finally_ opens and Sam exits the office with Principal Summerby right behind him. She doesn't seem as angry as expected so Paul decides to be tentatively optimistic. Maybe he won't be expelled? "Mr. Lahote, as nice as it is of you to visit me regularly", Summerby is even smiling a little as she says this and Paul remembers why he likes her so much (even if she is a teacher), "this has to stop." After seeing Sam's urging stare, Paul decides to use the small break in her speech to nod emphatically. "Honestly, I know you are a good person, Mr. Lahote, but you need to learn to control these outbursts. This is your last chance. Please do not disappoint me." Before she can close the door again, he mumbles a quiet "Sorry." While he's not good at this whole apologizing stuff even he knows he messed up royally. She hesitates slightly and then nods her head with a brief smile before disappearing in her office and leaving the three young men alone in the brightly lit corridor.

"Sooo," Jared's voice disrupts the uncomfortable silence that starts to form between them "how bad is it?" And Paul doesn't even think it's that funny but he can't help the snort of suppressed laughter that escapes him. For a second he thinks he ruined everything and Sam will start shouting again but then the alpha just sighs and shakes his head exasperatedly while a wry grin forms on his lips. "You two will be the death of me." He eyes Paul with something close to amusement. "Especially you." And just like that Paul can finally breathe freely again as he knows he is forgiven. Having a pack is one of the truly good things about being a werewolf. And Sam bailing him out of trouble is, while not strictly necessary, at least very much appreciated.

As they finally leave the school ground and go to Sam's old, beat-up Cadillac though, Paul can't help but feel that everything went down a bit too smoothly. Sam's mood is a little too good and he has yet to tell him what his punishment is going to be. Jared seems to think something along the same lines, as he ducks into the backseat without a single word even though normally there is at least a slight scuffle about who sits shotgun. Sam starts the motor and pulls out of the parking lot with practiced ease. He is not exactly smiling, but his cheek does twitch suspiciously from time to time which makes Paul even more nervous. After about five minutes of ominous silence Paul breaks. "Okay, spill! What do I have to do?"

"First of all, you will be very happy that for some reason Summerby actually likes you and hasn't expelled you, even though you deserve it." The younger wolf supresses a sigh. And here he was thinking the dressing-down was over. Figures he isn't that lucky. "Secondly, it seems some teachers are worried about you leaving your previous circle of friends and becoming a loner within your class-" "Wait, what?" Jared interrupts from the backseat. "He's not alone. We're practically always together." He actually sounds indignant about it and Paul feels marginally better. "That's kind of true", he agrees even though he does miss his old friends sometimes. It's just that after everything it's difficult to interact with people who don't know about the existence of werewolves.

"As I said", and whoops, Sam sounds a bit mad about being interrupted, "they're worried. So, your punishment is to socialise." For a moment everything is silent except for the humming of the motor. Then Jared suddenly starts snorting with laughter and Paul manages to shake off the feeling of confusion suffused with a slight premonition of doom. "You're joking, right? What does that even mean?" Sam sends him a look that has Paul choking on the chuckle he was about to release. "No joke. Apparently, there will be some kind of exchange with some students from Fork-High or something, to improve the relationship between us and them. Your job will be to show them around school and answer their questions and stuff. Like I said; socialising."

Paul is honestly glad that he's too shocked to feel angry because he's quite sure Sam's good mood would be over if he were to lose it in his car and phase. After a minute, where he registers nothing but the suppressed snickering of Jared he finally manages to croak out a strangled "What?" And that's the exact moment Sam's control slips and he starts smirking. "I knew you would like the idea." With a whine that he will forever deny came out of his mouth Paul buries his face in his hands and gives of a muffled "Fuuuck." Honestly, how is this his life?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey-Ho!

As you've probably seen I changed the title of this work, even though I really loved the previous one. I just realised that it contained a swearword and was thus against the guidelines of this site. So yeah, I had to think of a new one.

Let me know if you like this chapter and if you find anything I should improve on. Thanks for all the lovely support so far!

* * *

Chapter 2: Let the wolf out of the bag

Sam's good mood turns sour the moment they reach his and Emily's house, as they find his girlfriend already waiting on the front porch with a sombre expression on her scarred face. Honestly, he's not the only one who's worried. Paul can feel a sudden lump in his throat because the last time the woman looked this serious was when her face was heavily bandaged and she tried (unsuccessfully) to convince Sam that the incident that disfigured her for life wasn't his fault.

The car stops with a final purr of the motor and they get out in silence. Paul wonders if he is the only one that feels the slight static in the air that heralds bad news. Or maybe he is just going crazy, who knows. Sometimes it's difficult to differentiate between instinct and imagination. "What's wrong?" Sam's voice cuts the silence as the man engulfs his girlfriend in a brief hug. And wow, there must be something really bad going on, because Emily doesn't react beyond a small smile and then gestures for all of them to go inside. "I'll explain in a moment."

The tension in all of them rises as they take a seat around the old dining table; Paul is by now nearly vibrating in place and even Jared looks agitated. Emily sighs heavily and brushes her hair out of her face in an exhausted motion. "There was a phone call for you." She watches Sam as if that should mean anything to him but his brow crinkles and he just looks confused. "So?" Paul and Jared wait with bated breath and don't dare to interrupt whatever it is they're witnessing. "So, since you weren't here I just had a lovely chat with Doctor Cullen."

The first thing that catches Paul's attention is the sarcasm. Emily doesn't do sarcasm; she's far too nice to resort to something like that. Next, he wonders why a doctor would try to call Sam. And then the true meaning of her words hits him like a freight train and his sudden growl mixes with a snarl from Jared. Vampire. The term reverberates in his skull as he tries his hardest to stay in control of his body; next to him, Jared is obviously struggling with his wolf just as much as him. Sam just seems frozen in his seat; he doesn't so much as twitch. When he finally answers Emily his voice is hoarse: "Cullen?" And that single word seemingly broke his shell-shocked stupor, as he jumps out of his seat and grabs Emily by the shoulders. "Did he threaten you? What did he say? Are you okay?" Sam's questions turn increasingly frantic while he tries to ascertain that his imprint is fine.

Strangely, his alpha's freak-out actually manages to calm Paul down since Emily is obviously not in any danger and a fretting Sam is not something they see every day. It's actually quite funny now that he thinks about it and he can't suppress a quiet snort of laughter. Honestly, his alpha is such a big softie underneath that tough exterior. The only problem is that his burst of good humour evidently isn't quiet enough, as he is met with three incredulous stares. "Sorry, sorry", he tries to diffuse the sudden hostility towards him, though he would probably be more successful if he wasn't still snickering. Paul just can't help himself; the whole situation is kind of surreal. "But come on, man. Emily is fine. And you're behaving like a demented mother-hen."

Sam shoots him an angry glare and would have doubtlessly started to tear him a new one if Emily hadn't intervened like the angel she is (most days). "He's right, Sam. I'm really fine. And I'm sorry for telling you this way. I just… I didn't really know what to do. It was actually not that bad; he was quite polite." Marginally appeased, Sam nonetheless pulls her closer to his side. Emily for her part just accepts the gesture with a good-natured eye-roll and snuggles into her boyfriend. As mentioned: a big softie and an angel. This whole imprint business is seriously disgustingly cute. "I mean, it's great nothing bad happened to you but what did he want?" Jared sounds just as confused as Paul feels. Because honestly, the blood-suckers have never tried to contact them since the treaty was established. Well, until now that is. To be truthful, none of the current wolves have ever even seen a vampire before; much less talked to one on the phone.

Emily still looks a bit unsettled but answers nonetheless. "He wants to meet with you tonight. Apparently there is some kind of problem the vampires need to discuss with you." She laughs incredulously and hides her face in her hands so that her voice is muffled when she continues speaking. "I never thought I would actually talk about real life vampires with my boyfriend and his friends. This is crazy." And yeah, Paul can see how that is a bit disturbing. Which is why he tries very hard to be sensitive and hold back a snarky comment. Even though it's difficult. Oh well, who is he kidding? He's not the sensitive one in the pack. He's actually not sure if they even have a sensitive one in the pack. So, whatever. "You know, it's not as crazy as dating a werewolf. Or being a werewolf for that matter. Or the whole soulmate-for-life thing, or-" Jared, the stupid asshole, interrupts him by none too gently smacking the back of Paul's head. "Dude, shut up. You're not helping." So, it seems they do have a sensitive one. Surprise, surprise: it's Jared. Who would have thought.

It shows how used everyone is to Paul's bullshit and the subsequent violent reaction of others that they move on with the conversation as if there had been no interruption. "Did he say anything else?" Sam sounds worried which in turn makes Paul twitchy. For a second he nearly forgot how serious the situation is. Emily shakes her head. "Not really. I mean, I wasn't too keen on having a long, drawn out conversation with him. You warned me that the Cullens are dangerous so I kind of, maybe… just hung up on him?" The end of her sentence sounds more like a question and she looks embarrassed but Sam just nods. "You did the right thing. Don't worry, we'll find them. According to the legends they reek badly enough for us to smell them over long distances."

"Hold on a sec." Paul feels like someone pulled the rug from under his feet. "You can't be serious. We're going to meet up with them? Sam, that's insane! They're our enemies, for fuck's sake! That's- we can't just- I mean-" The seething anger that took hold of him in the morning when his father threatened to kick him out and that had only intensified when that fucktard of a teacher called him lazy in front of the whole class finally boils over. His whole body starts to shake and his eyesight gets blurry for a moment. With a last shred of control he somehow manages to get out of the house before his accumulated rage explodes and takes Paul with it. He lands on all fours, his senses sharpening to nearly unbearable levels as he growls at the house and the alpha inside that has betrayed his trust. Sam is supposed to look out for them, to protect them, he is the fucking alpha! He shouldn't plan to meet up with their mortal enemies. This is just wrongwrongwrong. His growls get louder as Sam is still not coming outside; turn challenging, even though he knows he can't win against the bigger wolf. He's just so damn hurt. With a snarl Sam answers his provocation and storms outside. His shift is effortless as he lands only a few meters in front of Paul.

Shit, the younger one forgot how freaking huge the black wolf is. But as anger clouds his judgment he attacks before Sam can try to reason with him in their now shared mind. With bared teeth he jumps the others flank, intent on inflicting as much damage as possible, to hurt him just as Paul had been hurt. The moment he crashes against Sam in a snarling ball of rage he realises how utterly foolish he had been. Because his alpha doesn't even try to dodge but just keeps standing like an immovable rock, facing his challenger head on with no hesitation whatsoever. Without really comprehending how, the grey wolf finds himself pinned to the muddy ground, Sam on top of him and his sharp fangs only millimetres from Paul's bared throat. 'Calm down!' The alpha's command rings clear in his mind and he can feel his body relaxing against his will. Fuck. That… didn't go exactly as planned. Not that he had a real plan to begin with, but still.

Sam huffs in annoyance but moves back a bit once he feels Paul admitting defeat. 'That's your damn problem; you never plan and you never pay attention to what's important.' The rising feeling of indignation in Paul fizzles out at the older man's next thought. 'Listen to me, Paul. I will never betray this pack, do you understand? Never. But I can't just ignore the vampires. What if their problem affects the reserve? I'm not saying that we will make friends with them or follow them or whatever it is your crazy brain has come up with; all I'm saying is that, this once, we need to hear them out. Is that clear?' And okay, that does sound kind of reasonable, so Paul acquiesce the point. 'Fine, I get it. Doesn't mean I have to like it though. And now get off me; you're fucking heavy, man.' As if to prove a point, Sam holds him down a moment longer before finally standing up and releasing Paul from his weight.

Emily and Jared are already waiting on the front porch, each with a disapproving stare and holding a trouser in their hands. Shit. Paul had totally forgotten about his clothes. And since he came directly from school it was a whole set he destroyed. Some more expletives run through his mind as he thinks about how much it will cost to replace them. In front of him Sam shifts back into a human and quickly dresses himself and Paul follows only seconds later. By now they've seen each other naked often enough to not really care about privacy anymore. He is still grateful when Jared throws a pair of jeans at him; they probably belong to Sam but honestly, he can't complain since the alternative would be to go home naked.

Once dressed Paul looks at the others contritely and asks: "So… what's the plan?" His question is met with three eye-rolls but they're all good-natured and to him that is the only thing that really matters at the moment. To know that he still has a family in these people, regardless of how fucked up he is.


End file.
